


What Lies Within - A Mulan Inspired Percabeth Fanfiction

by Slytherclaw420



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth acts as a commoner to join the war, F/M, I PROMISE IT MAKES SENSE, I will go down with these ships, IM PROUD OF THIS, I’ll tie it all in somehow lol, Piper and Thalia teach annabeth how to fight, i can’t really think of many more, i dont know, mulan inspired, nico is this story’s version of yao, percys a seaweed brain, solangelo will happen, the gods are real but some are kings and queens of kingdoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherclaw420/pseuds/Slytherclaw420
Summary: It’s the Giant War, and soldiers are needed to fight against the enemies.However, when the princess Annabeth of the Chase kingdom wants to join, her father forbids it, saying she is a princess, and that it is her duty to her kingdom to stay and look after her people.She runs away, meets Leo who was sent down to help her from her mother, the goddess Athena. Her close friends Thalia and Piper help her train and all three sign up for the war.There, acting as a commoner, she meets the general Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. Poseidon's kingdom was the Chase's ally, and were working together to win and stop the war. They work together to defeat Gaea and while doing so find out they make a pretty good team. As time goes on Annabeth and Percy start to have feelings for each other, yet both are too afraid to act on them.But what happens when Percy finds out who she really is?





	What Lies Within - A Mulan Inspired Percabeth Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, I really like knowing what to improve on!

A long time ago, in Ancient Greece, there was once a powerful city run by the Chase family. Each ruler having something to unique and special to give to the kingdom, it's no wonder why it was one of the most powerful cities in their time.

Though each king and queen had their own exciting tales, we will be focusing on one particular period of time. This king's name was Frederick Chase, a man specializing in battle strategy and making alliances with other surrounding cities. He had already allied with the most powerful cities, run by the gods themselves, including but not limited to, Zeus, Hades and even Poseidon, though they had a rocky alliance due to Poseidon having a bad relationship with Frederick's past lover.

Now though Frederick is an important character he is not the main hero of this story. Who I am speaking of, is his daughter, Annabeth Chase. Annabeth, while only 17 years old, is already more intelligent and has more logic than most of her people, taking after her father. With her intense grey eyes, and long, wavy blonde hair, she was the most beautiful in the kingdom. But it was her thirst for knowledge that was her biggest asset. Annabeth had spent countless hours in the library, reading books on all subjects you could think of.

But how Annabeth came to be is quite unique. Her father, due to his wisdom in ruling his people, gained the attention of the goddess of wisdom, Athena. She admired his work and thus gave him a child, Annabeth, and said she would one day bring honour to her family. It would not be until nearly two decades later that she would understand what she meant by that. Annabeth was Frederick's pride and joy, and loved nothing more than teaching Annabeth all she would need to one day rule the kingdom.

When Annabeth was around seven years old, her father married a wealthy young woman named Helen. At first kind to Annabeth, she later turned out to be a controlling and mean-spirited woman, always finding excuses to shout at Annabeth, and constantly saying that she is a terrible influence for her two sons, Annabeth's stepbrothers, Bobby and Matthew.

Now let's get into the story of how Annabeth Chase brought honour to her family and her kingdom...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, it came to me when I was lying in bed one night. So I made an account just to post this.
> 
> Please give me suggestions to help improve, I won’t take offence! Trust me!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
